leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Lucian's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities , but fully applies on-hit effects. Minions and monsters take full damage from the second shot. The second shot can critically strike. If the target is killed before the second shot can go off, the second shot will automatically shoot at something else. }} | . *Blind and mitigates the physical damage of both hits. * and will only block the first hit. * will trigger on both attacks, making a total of 6 shots. |spellshield=No effect. |additional= *If the target dies to the first hit, the Lightslinger empowerment is still consumed. * The second shot has been seen to damage multiple enemies beyond the target of Lightslinger. There has not yet been a consistent rhyme or reason for how the second shot comes to hit a separate target(s). **Reported: If the primary target dies after the second shot is fired, the second shot seemingly deals area of effect damage around where the target was. **Reported: If the primary target dies before the second shot is fired, Lucian will automatically choose a new, very-nearby target. **Reported: If you select a new target before the second shot is fired, Lucian will fire it at the second target. |video=Lucian IVideo }} }} After a second delay, Lucian fires a laser in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 1100-unit line. Minions take 75% damage. |leveling= % bonus AD)}} |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=550 }} | }} Lucian fires a shot that explodes in a cross pattern upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing magic damage and marking enemies hit for 6 seconds. If Lucian damages a marked target with his basic attacks or abilities, he gains 40 movement speed for 2 seconds. This does not consume the mark. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} | , or , or if Lucian is blinded. |video=Lucian WVideo }} }} Lucian dashes a short distance and removes all slowing effects. Relentless Pursuit's cooldown resets if Lucian scores a kill or assist during The Culling. |range=445 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=425 }} | , , , , , and . **In fact, the only attack speed slows it does not remove are: , , and . **It will remove "Chill", preventing from dealing double damage. *Relentless Pursuit will not remove the additional effects if the two parts are separate debuffs. For example, it will not remove the damage reduction from or the attack damage reductions of and . |video=Lucian EVideo }} }} Lucian starts firing shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, each shot dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. The amount of shots fired scales with his attack speed. The Culling deals quadruple damage to minions but not monsters. While using The Culling, Lucian's basic attacks are disabled and he cannot activate Piercing Light or Ardent Blaze. He can, however, move freely and activate Relentless Pursuit. The Culling can be reactivated to end the effect early and it is interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit basic attacks. |leveling= 7.5 + attack speed at the time of cast)}} % bonus AD)}} % AP)}} |range=1400 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | AS)}}. This formula may prove more useful for calculating the efficiency of builds outside of the game where AS is presented as a % bonus rather than as attacks-per-second. *Temporary attack speed steroids that are active on-cast will influence the shots fired, such as and . ** That said, The Culling will ignore the bonus attack speed from . This is a special case to prevent abuse. Sword of the Divine *Lucian can also activate , and interact with while using The Culling. *For the purposes of skills such as and , Lucian is facing the direction of his movement, not the direction his model is facing. |video=Lucian RVideo }} }} References cs:Lucian de:Lucian es:Lucian fr:Lucian pl:Lucian Category:2013 release Category:Released champion